


maxwell may be a genius but she sure is clueless

by rowanwrites



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Past Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler, Unrequited Crush, alana maxwell is a lesbian, all the lesbians in this show have a terrible gaydar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanwrites/pseuds/rowanwrites
Summary: Daniel asks Alana a question about the rules in space.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi & Alana Maxwell, Doug Eiffel/Daniel Jacobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	maxwell may be a genius but she sure is clueless

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written about maxwell yet but i must and i will write more because their friendship is the best

“Alana, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

She turns to face Jacobi, who looks nervous. This isn’t typical. “What’s up?”

“Do you know…” He flushes. “Is it against the rules to have feelings for someone in space?”

She sighs. “What does that even mean?”

“Like is there something in the SI-05 handbook or Pryce and Carter that forbids it?”

“Something that forbids emotions?”

“Would you even be surprised?”

“Good point. I don’t think so, why?”

He fidgets, not meeting her eyes. “Oh, you know, just wondering.”

Her eyes widen in realization. “Ohhh.”

“Oh?”

“I think you’re barking up the wrong tree there,” she says gently.

“Really?”

“Lovelace is definitely gay, Daniel.”

“Yeah, so am I, what does that have to-” he splutters. “Oh God, no! You thought I had feelings for Lovelace?”

“You’re gay?!”

“Alana, we’ve been friends for years! I thought you knew this.”

She shakes her head. “Wait- so you did have feelings for Kepler that one time!”

He stares at her incredulously. “We dated for like four months, Maxwell.”

“What?!”

“God, you’re an idiot. How are you, a lesbian, so clueless about gay people?”

“I don’t know, I just didn’t think-”

“And Lovelace, of all people! She’s been plotting to kill us since we got here.”

“You dated Kepler, isn’t that your type?”

He chokes. “No comment. Why Lovelace, though?”

“I don’t know, you guys seem to get along well,” she flounders.

“So do we! Do you think I have feelings for you?”

“No, I’m gay!”

“So is she!” He sighs. “If I continue to have this conversation I’m going to lose my mind. Thanks for the info, at least.”

“Wait! Are you getting feelings for Kepler again?”

“No, that’s way over.”

“So, who?”

He deadpans. “Hilbert, who do you think?” She just shakes her head. “Eiffel, Alana. It’s Eiffel.”

She nods. “Hm.”

“What’s me?” Eiffel’s voice comes from down the corridor, and a moment later he emerges to see a bright pink, slightly panicked Jacobi and a grinning Maxwell.

“Oh, nothing,” she says lightly. “Anyway, I have some work to do, so I’ll leave you two. Have fun!” She floats away, grinning maniacally and listening to Daniel try to cover for himself.


End file.
